A Nurse and a Prime
by Prime627
Summary: Optimus is off to a science fair to be a judge for a couple of sixth graders. The humans (all of them) are tagging along on a road trip. But Optimus gets distracted with his passenger.
1. Chapter 1

Optimus didn't like going on lengthy missions that involved some sort of human wanting to show him some sort of device that did something of some sort. He despised it, really, though he didn't tell anyone that. This time he was off to be a science fair judge to a group of sixth graders so he didn't mind as much.

Due to Bulkhead's insistance, the humans had come along.

On a three-day roadtrip.

Jack shuffled between his cab and Arcee's seat to keep him from getting sores. Raf only moved from sleeping in the back seat to sitting _shotgun_. Agent Fowler sat in Bulkhead's passenger seat while Miko was Queen of the Back Seat Doing Her Homework to Avoid Summer School. And since everyone else was going, June Darby had hitched a ride with Optimus.

She was currently changing out of her nurse uniform into more casual clothes that would later become _fancy clothes_. She did so in his sleeper for whatever privacy she could possibly get in the cab of an alien robot with eyes literally everywhere.

"Thanks for letting me come along, Optimus," June said as she climbed back into his passenger seat. She had found her way into a comfortable pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt that had lyrics to a song. He didn't pay much attention to that. He was more impressed that she wasn't shy about changing in his cab.

"Thank you for wanting to come along. I cannot express how much I do not desire to go alone to the convention." He went silent after that, focusing on the passing cars that seemed to get faster and more reckless as more and more people passed him. He hoped they would get home soon and not in a car wreck.

In one car he had seen a baby snoozing in the back seat while the father sped. Optimus resisted the urge to catch up and force him to stop. Instead, he focused on June. She was speaking again.

"...so lonely after my husband left a couple years ago. I guess it was longer than that. Jack was three, I think. I'm not too great with the dates. Oh, Optimus, I'm sorry. I rambled and rambled and didn't bother to see if you were interested."

"I am, June. If I am silent, do not worry. I have a lot to remember and think about."

"I heard you had to have something like a speech lined out."

"Indeed. I have to share what I thought of the little ones' experiments."

"How exciting! I remember Jack's science fair. I didn't get to go until later, though..."

Optimus listened to her talk a little more, then he accidentally zoned out. He was watching Raf nap in the back seat of Bumblebee again. He jerked when June started moving around and he focused back on her. She was getting sleepy. He reclined his seat slightly for her to be in a comfortable position and then he readjusted his seatbelt so that it was loose enough so she could relax and lay comfortably.

But it didn't look like she was going to sleep. She was in the correct position, but her eyes were wide open as she watched trees and other cars zip by the window. Optimus wondered if she had mastered the same art Miko had: sleeping with her eyes open. It scared the scrap out of Optimus whenever he saw Miko sleeping that way and he wouldn't step pede in the same room as her when she was like that.

"Optimus?"

He turned his attention back to June. "Mm?"

"You're a robot, right?"

"Well-"

"What are the odds of getting a father for Jack while there's still time for someone to impact his life?"

Optimus looked at her. Was he expected to give her the odds as a percent? He didn't know. But he knew that there were a lot of peope, and most of them _had_ to be single. He sighed.

"June, I am not a robot and while I wish I did, I do not have the answer to your question. I apologize for not being more supportive in your time of need."

"No worries," she sighed. She kept looking out the window and Optimus was getting worried that she wasn't okay even though she said she was.

The Prime ordered a break for the humans. The last one had been in the morning for a sort of breakfast. Now it was time for a light snack.

While Bulkhead tracked down the nearest restaurant, Optimus focused most of his attention on June.

"Are you in need of a snack?"

"I'd rather not," she said. Optimus hoped that she would look away from the window, but she did not. He was glad that she didn't have to eat right away, so while the Autobots exited, Optimus told them that he would be around in thirty minutes. They agreed and the Autobot party separated.

June finally took notice.

"What's going on?"

"We are going to rest somewhere while the Autobots take the others that desire food to eat."

June nodded slowly and watched as Optimus exited towards a campsite, but he went around it. She swore she saw some of the cars flash their lights at the semi when he drove by them in the campsite. She stared at them long enough that Optimus noticed.

"We are not the only Autobots on Earth, and a family has landed recently. While they adjust, they run a campground, which is like what they did back on Cybertron."

She nodded and sat back. "I see," she said even though she didn't. She gasped when she saw the massive lake Optimus was heading to.

"I hope you are not opposed to swimming," he said as he parked on the sand. Then he transformed. June found herself in his palm.

He walked into the lake and she gasped softly. He was already up to his hips.

"This lake had been made when the family struck the earth with a little pet of theirs," he explained, and he cupped his servos. He made a quiet _aha_ sound and pivoted. Bubbles started to rise as June watched and a silvery head poked up to peer at the Prime and the small human female he was holding.

"Meet Fakecharge, the sweetest Predacon I have ever encountered."

June watched as the Predacon nuzzled the Prime before diving under again and she smiled slightly. "He can breathe down there?"

"He feels at home down there. He comes up to breathe every twelve hours."

He lowered his cupped servos into the lake so that only a small amount of water could come into his servos. June took off her shoes and socks, hanging the sneakers by their laces on a piece of metal sticking out and away from Optimus' chest. She put her feet in the cool water and she sighed in relief. "Ah..."

Optimus smiled as he watched and he pulled his servos out of the water. "I have something more to show you," he said softly and he carried her to a trail. He hesitated and set her down so he could transform into a semi.

June watched as the semi's form crumpled and became something smaller.

A human.

She stared in amazement at him. Was this really happening?

Optimus blinked at her, offering a small smile. "We do not show this kind of form often. It's uncomfortable, strange, and not many are fond of shedding our hard armor for soft human flesh. I, however, find it rather interesting."

She couldn't stop staring at him as he spoke.

He offered her his arm, and she took it. She leaned against him, not expecting him to let her. She also didn't expect him to take her and secure her agaisnt his side.

She looked up at him and wound up staring up into his blue eyes. He smiled then, slightly, and June found herself blushing. He looked away, and he started to grin.

He carried her the rest of the way to the cabin, which made her squeal and giggle like a madwoman.

"_Stop, Optimus, stop it stop it stop it_!"

He opened the door with his hand, having shifted June to one arm so he could have a hand. Though he wore human skin, he had the strength of a Cybertronian, and he had to be careful.

He carried her through the roomy cabin, past a fireplace and shelves of books and other possessions. She was laid in a bed, and then Optimus was next to her.

_Dear Autobots, I desire more time. Cancel the convention, circle around back and head to the campground. Give me a couple minutes, then walk in_.

OoO

Jack was the first one in the cabin. Arcee was peering into the room through the door as she knelt in the dirt. "Be careful, Jack," she said. She didn't know what to expect. Was Optimus sick? Why would he return to this cabin after being away from it for so long?

Jack found his way into the bedroom, and he stood in the doorway.

Yeah, his mother was there. Yeah, the Prime was there. No, their clothes were not there.

He backed out of the room and hurried out of the cabin. "Nothing to see there."

Miko went in to investigate and she grinned as she came back out. "Congratulations, Jack. You've got a new father."

"Sire," Arcee corrected as she peeked into the window at them.

Optimus crushed June against his chest, keeping her safely hidden from the peepers. He stroked her hair back. She was exhausted, and he smiled into her forehead as he kissed it.

He let the team wait a moment or six before dressed them both and he walked out to meet them. He transformed into his semi form and tucked June into the sleeper.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee immediately flanked him.

Meanwhile, June dreamed of Predacons and Cybertronians that could become humans.

Optimus knew what he would hear from Ratchet: _How could you have been so stupid did you even consult Jack about this I bet you didn't I bet you just hopped into bed with his poor mother and hoped everything would turn out all peachy!_

Ratchet was the only one who really knew Optimus: sometimes with a plan, other times not.

This was one of the latter ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

Optimus got up. It was dawn, and not only was he supposed to do some work in his office and around base, but he had to visit someone of great importance.

He walked into the newest addition of the base that had literally been built over night just the other day. He reminded himself that he had to thank the Wreckers and the Amalgami for their hard work.

When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see that Jack was already there, holding his newest sister.

"Jack?" He tipped his helm, then he knelt. "What are you doing up?"

Since he had taken June as his mate, Jack had taken to sleeping on the catwalk while the Wreckers and Amalgami worked on creating a human-sized part of the base. That was coming around slowly, even with the Amalgami who could take on any physical appearance.

"She was crying," he said simply. He didn't look up when he spoke, but when Optimus moved closer, his head snapped up. "Are you going to leave us when she turns three?"

Optimus frowned, then he shook his helm. He knew about Jack's father. He knew that June was afraid Optimus would take off as well, but they were humans. They didn't understand that Cybertronian mates stayed together as long as they possibly could. Death often didn't even separate them.

"No, Jack, I am staying as long as I can. That is why I claimed her as a mate, and not as a wife."

Jack frowned a bit, but he decided he didn't really need to know after all. He looked back down at his sister. "She's really going to grow up with a dad, huh?"

Optimus smiled and he lifted them both. "Of course, Jack." He carried them back to his quarters and laid them on his berth. June was resting on his pillow. She was still exhausted and she didn't make a sound when her daughter started to stir again.

Jack tended to her and Optimus watched, giving small instructions and making minor adjustments. The human leaned against Optimus' knee as he cared for his sister. The Cybertronian touched his head with a digittip, making the human look up at him in surprise.

"It is an honor to be your father, and I will continue to be for as long as possible. No matter what you do, Jack, I will always love and care for you. Do you understand?"

"Fully, Optimus."

He smiled and he let Jack return to caring for the little one.

_**CLICK!**_

Optimus and Jack looked at the doorway in time to see Bulkhead standing with Miko. Of course, she had captured the moment her cell's camera.

"Miko," Optimus said gently. "What are you doing?"

Translation: WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?

"Making a scrapbook," she said and she sat back down on Bulkhead's shoulder. "And I needed a better angle."

"Ah."

Translation: Please leave.

Bulkhead got the message and he shut his leader's door after he nodded to him and made a small apology which Optimus, by habit, accepted.

Then he looked down at his children and he touched their heads with his digittip. "Mmm..."

Translation: I love you both.


End file.
